bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight Sun
| image = | race = | gender =Female | manga =Retribution Saga | anime = | japanese =N/A | english = | spanish = }} Midnight Sun (白夜, "Hakuya") or Sunny-chan for short was the modified soul created by to aid Taka Fuyutama in his quest to defend his new home. She has a signature power allowing her to track hollows and open portals. She was later seen as the partner to Mākasu Nisshōkirite under unknown circumstances. After the death of Taka, she left Mākasu to aid the newly powered up Ao Sora in order to train him in the arts of the shinigami. She was destroyed in a great battle, however her core was salvaged by Yue Nisshōkirite and restored within the form of Jiog-ui ttal. Appearance Wearing a school uniform, Sunny has a short off-green skirt that often blows up when she is in human form and a white top that is open at the top revealing her cleavage. over top she wears a greenish-blue blazer and she has off white hair wit ha pink tint, Her outward appearance was given to her by her creator Kisuke as a way to annoy both her and Taka as she hates her normal clothes calling them "slutty" and opting to just remain in her plushy form. Plush Form While not in use or to keep up appearances she can assume the form of a plush black cat that has wings and loves to eat sweets. While in plushy form she cant open Gargantas but she can still track hollows. Synopsis Uncategorized *Retribution Saga Swing of Memories *SOM: Genesis Personality Sweet and caring Sunny is quite naive as she can be quite an airhead. She is extremely playful and loyal, she is often seen chasing a ball of yarn around Taka's apartment as her plush self. This side is only present when she is alone with Taka as when outside on missions or around others she is shown to be cold and heartless often punching people in the face who stare at her human form. To her all that matters is Taka's happiness and will do anything to keep him happy as well as defend New York City. She has been shown to be a big sister figure to Mākasu as she has been with him since his return from the Seireitei. Powers and Abilities *' :' Traditionally a hollow power, she is able to open them for usage by Taka to travel vast distances rapidly, she opens them by snapping her fingers or by way of the spell kisuke used. *' Tracking:' She has the ability to track hollows as they appear in the world of the living, telling Taka where they are and allowing him to do his job as substitute soul reaper. *' :' While in her full form she is able to use Hohō to move at high speeds, but in her traditional clothes this causes alot of fan-service to those around her. *' :' Her hand to hand combat skills are great, as she was able to send Sū Kurosaki flying into a wall while the latter was in his bankai form. Trivia *Her appearance is based on Moka Akashiya and Spinel Sun. Category:Modified Souls Category:Female Category:Minor Characters